


Resipiscence

by pansystan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Nobility, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: noun \ res·i·pis·cencerecognition of error; change of mind or heartWith the onset of summer at Guilleton comes the arrival of wealthy orphan, Harry Potter, and his best friend the noble but destitute sixth son Ron Weasley. Whilst Astoria immediately takes a shine to the humble and kindly Ron, Pansy’s initial interaction with Mr Potter is much less agreeable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first multichapter fic so please bear with me. This is mostly inspired by Pride and Prejudice, although I'm only about half way through the book (I have seen the movie) so the plot may differ. This is also set later than P&P around the 1850s during Queen Victoria's reign.
> 
> I'll give you a quick breakdown of all the main character's ranks before we begin:  
> Cormac is a Duke  
> Draco is the son of a Marquess  
> Harry is an Earl  
> Daphne & Astoria are the daughters of an Earl  
> Pansy is the daughter of a Viscount  
> Ron & his siblings are all the children of a Baronet, which is not a peerage

The post arrived whilst Pansy and her father were eating breakfast in the family dining room. There was a multitude of letters for her father, to which he wrinkled his nose and set aside to read at a more agreeable hour, and a singular letter for Pansy. She recognised the handwriting immediately and abandoned her breakfast in favour of news from her best friend.

 

_Dearest Pansy,_

_I promised I would write to you as soon as I arrived in town, and I’m keeping my word; my luggage is still being unloaded from the carriage as I pen you this note._

_I imagine you will be eating breakfast by the time this letter reaches you and I hope that your day is free of social engagements. I have missed you dearly whilst I was away at university and I hope to see you as soon as possible. If you are not busy today, perhaps you could visit for lunch? My mother will not be making any social calls today so a companion is not necessary._

_I must wash and dress, which will take me around an hour, I imagine. If you are able to call today please send your response immediately and follow soon after._

_Your friend,_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

“Draco is home from university!” Pansy announced to her father. He deemed this news worthy of lowering his newspaper, and smiled at her faintly.

“That’s wonderful darling, will you be calling on him later?”

“Immediately after breakfast, I imagine,” Pansy replied. “That is, if you do not mind?”

“Of course not dear, you know I’ve always favoured Draco.”

Pansy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her father’s endorsement of Draco and immediately penned a note in reply to Draco’s letter informing him that she would call on him midmorning.

 

♦

 

By 11 o’clock Pansy was being helped from her carriage by a Malfoy footman and shown into the manor.

“Lord Malfoy is in the library. Do you require assistance finding him?” the footman asked.

“No, thank you, I can manage.” Pansy knew Malfoy Manor almost as well as her own home, having spent much of her time there since the age of five. They had been best friends for so many years that those around them speculated that they would marry once Draco graduated from university.

“Very good, Madam.” The footman said with a bow, as Pansy made her way up the grand staircase.

She didn’t bother to knock on the heavy oak door of the library, instead allowing her shoes to announce her arrival on the hardwood floors as she approached Draco. When he saw her his face split into an enormous grin and he stood to greet her. Ignoring formalities, Pansy threw herself at him and his embrace lifted her from the ground, he spun her around before releasing her from his arms.

“Oh, Draco I missed you so terribly!” Pansy told him. “It’s incredibly dull here without you.”

“You think this is dull?” Draco rolled his eyes at her, pulling her onto the window seat they had occupied so many times before. Pansy briefly recalled a vision of them in this very seat years earlier, their feet not even reaching the floor below.

“Try going to university,” he continued dryly. “I don’t see why father insisted upon it, I’m inheriting the estate whether I receive and education or not.”

“You don’t realise how lucky you are,” Pansy told him, tucking her legs underneath her as she settled comfortably on the cushioned seat. “You get to go out and lead a life of your own. You’re making new friends and doing things I could only ever dream of doing whilst I’m cooped up here waiting for someone to take pity on me for long enough to wed me.”

“Don’t be silly,” Draco replied, poking her in the boning of her corset. “As if anyone could pity you, you’re positively fear-inducing.”

Pansy laughed at this and the conversation moved on easily.

“Mother’s estranged cousin is moving into Grimmauld Manor later this week.” Draco told her, glancing out of the window to the manicured gardens below.

“Do you mean Sirius? I thought he was disowned?”

“No, his mother wanted to but his Uncle, Alphard, was the head of the family and refused to disown him. He married recently and I think he wants to reconnect with mother and Aunt Andromeda.”

“Not with Bellatrix?” Pansy asked with a wry smile.

Draco laughed. “I expect you’ll meet him at some point, there’s been talk of a ball being thrown before he and his husband leave on their honeymoon.”

“Oh, I do love your mother’s parties,” Pansy sighed contently. “And it’s been so long since I’ve danced.”

The conversation moved to more trivial matters, Draco regaled Pansy with tales of his time at university and Pansy told Draco of the goings on in Guilleton, the village in which they both lived.

“You will be here for Daphne’s wedding at the end of the summer?” Pansy asked.

“Yes, mother has told me all about it. The Duke of Argyll if I hear correctly.”

“That’s right, I am to be one of her bridal attendants.”

“Perhaps someone will snap you up right there on the spot when they see you looking so beautiful.”

 

A while later, Draco led Pansy from the library toward the dining room, where the servants had already prepared a place for her at the table. Narcissa and Lucius were already seated but stood to greet Pansy with almost as much enthusiasm as they did their own son.

“We really should see more of each other, Pansy dear,” Narcissa said conversationally as she set her napkin on her lap. “We’ve missed you whilst Draco was away. You must come by for tea one day.”

“Thank you, mother,” Draco said humorously, as he was served roast beef – a favourite of his in order to celebrate his return from university.

Narcissa waved an airy hand at him with a smirk. “Oh, you know what I mean Draco darling.”

 

“Won’t you stay for dinner Pansy?” Narcissa asked her as Pansy prepared to leave a few hours later.

“Thank you for the kind offer Lady Malfoy, but I’m not dressed for it and I don’t like to leave father to dine alone if I can help it.”

“Oh call me Narcissa dear, we are friends are we not?” Narcissa told her, patting her hand. “You’re such a thoughtful daughter. We must have you and your father over soon.”

“Oh I’m sure he would love that.” Pansy smiled before bidding Lucius and Draco goodbye and departing the manor.

 

♦

 

On Thursday, Pansy had tea with the Greengrass sisters, the two wealthy daughters of The Earl of Orford. It was a warm day so they sat in the gardens enjoying the sunshine.

“I’ve heard,” Daphne – who was infamous for always knowing the gossip – began, “that a new gentleman is moving into the neighbourhood. Lord Potter, I believe. Apparently he’s the Earl of Dorset and I’ve heard he’s  _very_  rich.”

“I’ve heard he’s destitute.” Astoria sniffed, taking another cucumber sandwich.

“Well if he  _is_ rich,” Daphne remarked, “he’s mine.”

Pansy laughed at this. Not only was Daphne lucky enough to be marrying for love, but Cormac was the 8th Duke of Argyll, Pansy doubted this newcomer would be able to outrank him in Daphne’s eyes.

“Don’t be greedy Daphne,” Pansy chided cheerfully, “some of us don’t have men clamouring for our hand.”

Daphne scoffed, “Of course you do, just not to your face.”

“Now that  _is_  ridiculous.” Pansy rolled her eyes, “How can I marry anybody if they don’t ask me to.”

 

The next morning at breakfast the Parkinsons received an invitation cordially inviting them at a ball held at Grimmauld Manor the following Saturday.

“Lady Malfoy’s estranged cousin recently married and moved back to the manor.” Pansy informed her father.

“I thought he was disowned?” Robert frowned as he folded his newspaper.

“So did I, but I suppose that wasn’t the case.” Pansy replied, unwilling to explain the confusing situation to her father.

She spent the rest of the morning choosing a dress for the ball; summer had hardly broken and of consequence her light summer dresses were packed away amongst sheets of tissue paper and the heavy smell of disuse. She eventually settled on a blue satin dress with a low neckline adorned with lace.

 

♦

 

Pansy and her father were announced upon their arrival at Grimmauld Manor.

“The Right Honourable The Viscount Parkinson and Miss Parkinson.”

Pansy tried not to twitch as she descended the stairs, her hand grasping her father’s elbow for support, the eyes of the majority of the room on them as they made their entrance. Draco met them at the foot of the stairs and offered her his arm, exchanging brief pleasantries with her father before escorting her away to find a drink for the both of them. They greeted Daphne and her fiancé Cormac Maclaggen, Astoria, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott before Draco steered her towards his parents and his aunt, who were conversing with two handsome men.

 

“Pansy, this is my second cousin, Lord Sirius Lupin and his husband, Lord Remus Lupin.” Draco introduced the two men and Pansy tried not to giggle. “Sirius, Remus, this is Miss Pansy Parkinson.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Pansy smiled warmly at the two men, dropping into a perfect curtsey.

The man on the right, Sirius, was shorter than Remus but made up for it in intimidating good looks. His dark hair brushed his shoulders and there was a glint in his eyes and a slant to his smile, as though he knew something that Pansy did not. Remus towered over her, but his demeanour was what Pansy could only describe as softer, his hair was a dusty auburn and his eyes were brown and inviting.

“The pleasure is ours,” Sirius replied, kissing her on the hand. “Draco has told us a lot about you.”

Pansy dimpled, “Yes, well there is so little about him that is interesting he has to turn to his friends for help.”

“Excuse me!” Draco protested, earning a laugh from the group.

“Ah!” Sirius exclaimed, interrupting the laughter when he spotted two boys heading towards them. “This is my godson, Lord Harry Potter, and his good friend Mr Ron Weasley.”

The boys who had approached them looked about Pansy’s age. One was shorter than Draco by an inch or so, and sported dark, messy hair and vivid green eyes. The other was tall and lanky, and was topped with a head of bright ginger hair – Pansy didn’t need to have been told to know that  _he_  was a Weasley.

“Harry, Ron, may I introduce my cousins Mrs Andromeda Tonks and Lady Narcissa Malfoy, her husband The Lord Malfoy and son Lord Draco Malfoy, as well as Draco’s friend Miss Pansy Parkinson.” Pansy curtsied in greeting but Harry’s eyes drifted right over her to settle on Draco.

“Yes,” he replied. “Draco and I have met at Oxford.”

A quick glance at Draco told Pansy that this meeting had not been a pleasant one.

“Draco, would you care to dance with me?” She asked him, drawing both his and Harry’s attention towards her, “I haven’t seen you in so long, after all.”

“Of course,” Draco replied smoothly, offering her his arm. “If you’ll excuse us.” He nodded to the others and moved away.

 

They danced three dances together but Pansy didn’t manage to get any information out of Draco about Harry Potter or his friend. Eventually, they parted and Draco danced with Astoria whilst Pansy managed to separate Blaise and Theo long enough to dance with the latter.

“Do you think this will ever be us?” Theo asked Pansy nodding towards where Cormac and Daphne were laughing as they danced.

“Us? Married?” She laughed, “I don’t think Blaise would be too happy about that.”

“You know what I meant,” Theo frowned at her, “Me and Blaise? You and… Draco?”

Pansy sighed, marrying Draco definitely wouldn’t be the worst life; they were best friends and she would be a Marchioness one day. But, still, as she watched all her friends fall in love, she couldn’t help but want that for herself.

“You and Blaise definitely,” she allowed. “Are you going to ask him?”

“Don’t you think we’re a bit young?” Theo glanced nervously at where Blaise stood with Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis.

Pansy thought about this carefully. Blaise didn’t seem the type to marry so young, but she was sure that if Theo asked, he would say yes in a heartbeat.

“Not that young,” she disagreed. “But perhaps whilst you’re both at university isn’t the best time.”

Blaise interrupted them as the song ended to reclaim Theo for himself and Pansy soon found herself standing alone with Harry Potter.

“Lord Potter,” she greeted him.

“Miss Parkinson,” he replied, surveying the dance floor.

“Your godfather tells me that you own a business,” Pansy said politely, by way of making conversation. “That’s very impressive at your age.”

“It’s my parent’s business, I am at university.” he said curtly.

“Oh,” Pansy replied, confused about what Sirius had told her, and asked, “Are your parents here tonight?”

“They are dead.” He stated, not looking away from the dancing couples.

“I’m sorry to hear that, my mother passed away almost ten years ago now.”

Harry didn’t respond and, when the silence became too much for Pansy, she tried again.

“Do you like to dance My Lord?”

“If I find my partner agreeable.” He replied shortly, he had yet to look at her during the entire exchange.

“Of course.” Pansy replied with a faltering smile, before adding, “I love to dance. I missed the boys terribly whilst they were away, they are all such accomplished dancers.”

“I’m sure Draco is accomplished at many things, excuse me.” He nodded sharply, and, with that, walked away, leaving Pansy alone and humiliated.

 

Before she could properly process her mortification, however, Astoria approached in a whirlwind of blue silk.

“Pansy, I’m in love!” She declared, pushing a strand of blonde hair falling free from its intricate style behind her ear.

“Excuse me?” Pansy asked, more out of shock than anything else.

“With Ron Weasley! Lord Potter’s friend, you met him earlier?”

“Yes I remember.” Pansy felt faint.

“We danced together, and we talked and, oh he’s so lovely.” Astoria gushed, looking giddy with joy.

“Astoria, you can’t –” Pansy broke off, she didn’t  _want_  to upset her friend but her concern got the better of her and she blurted; “You can’t  _marry_  Mr Weasley.”

Astoria’s face dropped immediately. “Why not?” she demanded.

“You’re an Earl’s daughter and he’s the sixth son of a Baronet, be reasonable.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be reasonable.” Astoria replied, folding her arms and glaring at Pansy.

“Astoria, be realistic – where would you live?”

“We could buy our own house.”

“Tori I want you to be happy, but you were raised for more than this – I don’t want to see you throw your whole life away because you think you’re in love.”

“I  _am_  in love.”

“Just… be careful, please?”

Astoria’s arms dropped to her side as she said softly, “You can never just be happy for me.”

“Tori, that’s not true –” Pansy reached for her but Astoria had already left in another swirl of blue silk.

Pansy sighed, she was not having the magical evening she’d envisioned, and to top it all off all of her friends were off dancing – without  _her_.

 

She spotted Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking a few feet from her and began to move towards them; she supposed it couldn’t hurt to try and get to know Ron better. Pansy had only made a couple of steps towards them, however, when she heard her name and stopped in her tracks, eager to know what they were saying about her.

“What about the Parkinson girl?” Ron asked. Pansy sniffed, feeling as though she deserved a little more respect than that, but kept quiet. “She’s quite pretty,” Ron continued. It was hardly a compliment from the likes of him, but Pansy allowed herself to smile anyway.

“If you like that sort of thing,” Harry replied, “I find her to be quite repulsive if I’m honest.”

At that, Pansy gaped in the most unladylike fashion.

“Her personality and friends hand her little merit also, I’m unsurprised that Draco Malfoy attracts two-bit gold diggers.”

If Pansy had been embarrassed when he had declined to dance with her earlier, it was nothing compared to the bubbling anger she felt now. She was torn between storming up to them and slapping Harry Potter across the face, and running from the ballroom to cry. Thankfully, she was saved her choice by the appearance of Romilda Vane.

“Pansy!” She greeted, with a perfect, practiced smile.

Pansy responded with her own smile, grasping Romilda’s hands and kissing her cheeks, trying to keep down the tears that threatened to fall. “Romilda! Oh, how  _are_  you?”

“You’re friends with Marcus Flint, yes?” she asked, a hesitant look on her face.

“Yes.” Pansy confirmed with a confused frown.

“Could you introduce me? I know we’ve already been introduced but I’m worried he doesn’t remember me.”

“How could he forget you, Romilda?” Pansy smiled, but linked her arm with Romilda’s anyway and led her across the room to where Marcus Flint and Terence Higgs stood.

“Marcus, Terence, you remember Miss Romilda Vane?” Pansy asked by way of an introduction.

“Of course.” Marcus smiled, kissing Romilda’s hand smoothly. She blushed softly, in a way Pansy had never managed to master, and the two moved closer together, caught up in each other.

Pansy turned to Terence, only half listening to his drab retelling of an incident that had occurred in House of Lords earlier that week.

Feeling eyes on her, Pansy glanced up and made eye contact with Harry Potter. He was glaring at her from across the ballroom. Pansy flushed an ugly shade of red; only minutes after accusing her of being a gold digger he had caught her conversing with two of the wealthiest boys in the room. Pansy reminded herself that she was only there to introduce Romilda to Marcus and that she did not care much for Potter’s thoughts of her, but it did nothing to ease the sick feeling in her stomach.

 

♦

 

Pansy spent the rest of the ball in a quiet, introspective mood, declining most dances unless they were with Draco, but even then she didn’t really speak to him. Eventually, Pansy’s father found her and they made their excuses to leave. Robert didn’t bother talking to Pansy on the ride home, for which she was grateful, and Pansy retired immediately to her rooms when they arrived. She found it difficult to sleep, however, replaying Potter’s judgement of her over in her head. She wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much – maybe it was because he had been so quick to judge her, forming his opinion based on two short interactions, having barely spoken to her. Pansy wasn’t sure, but she didn’t like how it made her feel. Worry gave way to sleep after a time and if Pansy dreamt of anything, she didn’t remember it when she awoke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [join me](http://puddifoots.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is 12 years late because I am me, also I went on holiday half way through writing this

The following Tuesday, after Pansy’s father had left for work, she received a letter from Astoria asking her to accompany her to Grimmauld Manor to see Ron. Sirius and Remus had left two days prior for their honeymoon, but Harry and Ron intended to reside at the Manor for the remainder of the summer. Pansy could think of several ways she would rather spend her day than in the presence of Lord Potter, but after she had upset Astoria the previous Saturday, she was willing to do almost anything to make it up to her, and she sent an agreement back with the same messenger who had brought Astoria’s letter.

 

Astoria herself arrived a little over an hour later, and Pansy had been expecting them to take a carriage to the manor, but Astoria arrived seated daintily on horseback.

“The weather is so lovely today –” Astoria explained as she slipped from her mount’s back, with the help of a footman, to greet Pansy, “– that I thought we could ride over.”

“Of course,” Pansy agreed, and it was true, for it was a  _beautiful_  day.

 

Unfortunately for the two girls, the good weather didn’t hold as they rode over to Grimmauld Manor. The sky darkened and not ten minutes into their journey, with an immense clap of thunder, it began to pour with rain. Pansy urged her horse from a gentle trot to a canter, but to no avail. Both girls were soaked through in a matter of minutes.

 

Ron and Harry had been awaiting Astoria and Pansy’s arrival and the former was appropriately concerned by the girls’ rain-soaked state.

“I’m not sure if we have anything for you to change into!” Ron worried as he fussed over Pansy and Astoria, ushering them into the house. Harry hung back, seeming indifferent to the girls’ condition.

“Pardon me, Sir.” A maid curtsied as she addressed Ron, “I’m sure me and one of the other girls could lend the Ladies something. Nothing fancy like, but at least it would be dry and we can clean their gowns for them.”

“Really?” Astoria asked through her chattering teeth. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

Both girls were hurried off and baths were drawn for them. The maid who had spoken, Daisy, brought up a dress for Pansy down from her quarters.

It was modest, made of cotton and coloured a pale, cornflower blue and it occurred to Pansy that this was probably the nicest summer dress that Daisy owned. In polite society there was an unwritten rule that unmarried women wore muted pastel shades, whilst bright, jewel tones were reserved for those who were married. Luckily for Pansy, her father did not know of this practice, as she favoured darker colours over pastels. Consequently, the combination of the pale cotton, and the fact that Pansy’s hair was down, where she usually wore it up made her look far younger than her nineteen years.

 

Ron greeted both Pansy and Astoria cheerfully when they returned to the sitting room and even Harry seemed to be on his best behaviour.

He glanced at Ron and Astoria, who were sitting a little too close together for Pansy’s taste, and offered Pansy his arm. “Miss Parkinson, would you care for a tour?” Harry asked her.

Pansy tried not to frown, she wasn’t sure she was comfortable leaving Astoria alone with Ron. “I’m not sure that’s entirely appro –”

“Daisy will keep an eye on them, won’t you Daisy?” he assured her, turning to the maid in question.

“Of course, My Lord,” she confirmed with a quick curtsy. “Don’t worry Madam, we’ll make sure they’re chaperoned properly.”

“Well, I suppose.” Pansy worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “Just a quick tour then.”

She took Harry’s proffered arm, and he led her from the sitting room. Pansy was determined not to enjoy his company, but, to her chagrin, found that he wasn’t so intolerable when he wasn’t insulting her.

“So, where did you grow up?” Pansy asked as they exited the portrait gallery. She could have sworn that the portrait of Sirius’ mother had glared at them as they insulted her jowls.

“In Surrey, with my aunt and uncle,” Harry told her. “Sirius is my godfather, but it would have been improper for me to grow up with a bachelor.”

“Were they nice?” Pansy asked. “Your aunt and uncle, I mean.”

He smiled wryly. “No,” he told her. “They weren’t very nice to me at all. They are middle class, well off but not part of society. My mother did very well in marrying my father and my aunt resented her for it and so, in turn, she resented me, as I inherited all of my father’s fortune.”

“I’m sorry,” Pansy said, unsure of how to respond to this.

“It’s quite alright, I left as soon as I was old enough to; and now that I am of age, and Sirius is married, I can live with him until I marry.”

“I’m sure you are not starved for choice,” Pansy commented. “There was much gossip surrounding your arrival. Every girl in the village is vying for your attention.”

Harry looked uncomfortable at the thought of the young unmarried women of Guilleton fighting over him but made no comment on the matter. They continued their tour in relative silence until he spoke up again.

“Pansy, uh, Miss Parkinson. I wanted to apologise for how I treated you on Saturday evening.”

“Oh?” Pansy frowned; he couldn’t possibly know that she had overheard his conversation with Ron.

“I judged you prematurely, I made an assumption about your character, about the type of woman you are, and, I must be entirely honest; I overheard you talking with Astoria about Ron. I do not entirely understand why you are here if you disapprove of him so much.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Pansy repeated. “It’s not that I disprove of Ron, he seems lovely and I’m sure he would treat Astoria well, it’s just that he is not set to inherit anything from his family. I was simply trying to be practical, Astoria has always been so idealistic.”

“Astoria is a second daughter, is she not? Surely they could reside at her family home?”

It took Pansy a moment to reply, she was shocked at Harry’s lack of knowledge of inheritance laws.

“Astoria won’t inherit her family’s estate,” she told him, feeling as though she were breaking a piece of bad news to a small child.

“Why ever not?” He asked her.

Pansy might have laughed if the situation had been different.

“Because the estate is entailed, as most are, and she’s female.” She told him.

“Oh. Of course, I had completely forgotten,” he replied.

It struck Pansy as a very male thing, to be able to forget that women could not own property.

“Daphne and Astoria have a cousin who is heir to the estate,” she told Harry.

“What about you?” he asked her.

“What about me?” she replied, knowing what he had meant.

“Who will inherit your family estate?”

“I have a third cousin twice removed, I have never met him but he will inherit the estate, and my father’s company, I imagine.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her.

She tried to smile. “That’s just how it is,” she replied ruefully.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said again, before moving the conversation to more pleasant matters and offering to show her the library.

When the pair finally returned to Ron and Astoria they were met with bad news.

“Astoria’s sick.” Ron told them, “Most likely due to the downpour.”

“Is she alright?” Pansy asked, worried.

“She doesn’t seem that bad,” Ron told her, “Just a bit of a chill. But I sent for the doctor nevertheless.”

 

♦

 

“It’s just a head cold.” The doctor told them, “She shouldn’t travel though, is it possible for her to stay here until she is well?”

“Of course,” Harry said, “Miss Parkinson, are you able to stay and chaperone her?”

“Yes.” Pansy replied, caught off guard by the question, “I’ll need to send a message to my father.”

“Of course,” Harry said again, “Ron why don’t you and Doctor Hartfield tell Lady Astoria of the plan, I’ll take Miss Parkinson to send a message to her father.”

Ron agreed and he and the doctor re-entered the bedroom that the doctor had just come from and Harry led Pansy to the drawing room, where she wrote her father a letter explaining that she was stuck at Grimmauld Manor for the next few days and requested some dresses be sent over for her, she then penned a similar letter for Astoria’s parents. Harry took the letters, promising to get them delivered immediately, and Pansy returned to the bedroom that Astoria was situated in.

She ran into Ron just outside the bedroom.

“How is she?” she asked him, glancing at the door he had just closed behind him.

“More worried that she’s imposing on us than she seems to be about her health.”

Pansy laughed, “That sounds like her.”

“What about you?” Ron asked her, shooting her a look she didn’t quite understand.

“What about me?” She asked, furrowing her brow.

“How do you feel about being stuck here with me and Harry? I know you don’t really like either of us.”

Pansy spluttered at his bluntness before composing herself. “I like you just fine.” She replied, smoothing down her skirt.

“But you don’t approve of me.”

“No,” Pansy said, there was little point in lying, “I don’t, but that’s not personal. If you make Astoria happy then I can put my disapproval aside.”

Ron grinned, “We’ll be the closest of friends by the time you and Astoria leave, mark my words.”

Pansy laughed, “I admire your certainty.” She told him, “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check on Astoria.” She motioned to the door behind him and he stepped aside without protestation.

“Of course.”

Pansy knocked softly at the door and let herself in when she heard Astoria call out.

“How are you?” She asked by way of greeting, “It looks like we’re in for a bit of a holiday.”

“You, maybe,” Astoria grumbled. “I feel rotten.”

“I’m sorry for getting you stuck here,” she added once Pansy had settled herself in the chair next to her bed. “I know you don’t particularly enjoy our present company.”

“It’s no bother.” Pansy replied, waving an airy hand, “Besides, Lord Potter and I have put aside our differences,  _for now_ , and Mr Weasley swears we’ll be the best of friends in no time.”

Astoria let out a laugh that turned into a cough, when she righted herself she replied. “I’m glad that you are getting along with him.”

“I am sorry that I did not trust your judgement from the get go,” Pansy replied, squeezing Astoria’s hand.

Astoria waved off Pansy’s concern. “You were just looking out for me,” she replied with a smile.

Pansy heard the faint sound of Harry and Ron’s voices from the other side of the bedroom door and, a moment later, the door opened quietly and the two men stepped inside.

“Harry and I are going up to the study before luncheon,” Ron told the two girls. “Is there anything that you need?”

Pansy found that she had enjoyed Lord Potter’s company that morning and was, surprisingly, disappointed that she would not get to spend more time with him that morning.

“No, thank you,” Astoria replied for them both. “I am rather tired, however, I think I should like a rest.”

“Of course.” Pansy squeezed Astoria’s hand. “I think I will head to the library for a bit.”

“Do you remember the way?” Harry asked her, his gaze moving from Astoria to her.

“Yes, thank you.”

Harry and Ron left in the direction of the study and Pansy bid goodbye to Astoria before making her way to the library where she settled on a comfortable sofa to read until luncheon.

 

A little over an hour later, a maid came to fetch Pansy for the meal and delivered a letter from her father telling her that he would send some clothes over with a maid later that day.

“Will Lady Astoria be joining us?” She asked the maid who showed her to the dining room.

“Lady Astoria is still tired, Madam, she will take her meal in her room.”

Pansy thanked the maid and entered the dining room; Ron and Harry stood to greet her.

“I hope your morning was pleasant?” Ron asked her as they sat and were served.

“It was, thank you,” Pansy replied, taking a sip of water, “I spent it in the library. I trust yours was fruitful?”

“Indeed,” Harry replied, as he helped himself to a cut of ham from the platter the footman was holding for him. “Ron is most helpful with the business, if only he would let me give him a full time job.”

“You do not work for Lord Potter?” Pansy asked, turning to Ron; she has assumed that he did.

“I help out,” Ron said, “but it is not a long term plan.”

Pansy frowned as she noticed the putout expression on Harry’s face.

“My role in the business is not so prominent now, whilst I am at university.” Harry explained, “Mostly I let my business manager, Perry, set his own steam for now, but I should like Ron to come and work for me once we have graduated.”

“I see.” Pansy replied as she helped herself to her own slice of ham. “And will you have an estate to run once your education is complete?”

“The family seat is in Dorset.” Harry replied, “I think I should like to live a little closer to London, however.”

Ron asked Pansy what she had been reading in the library and the conversation was effectively changed. They moved to the drawing room after they had eaten where they continued their conversation easily.

When Pansy and Harry were locked in an amiable debate about the pros and cons of reading Chaucer in the original Middle English over a translation, Ron excused himself to check on Astoria. A maid bobbed a curtsey to him as they passed in the doorway.

 

“Excuse me, Madam.” She curtsied again. “Your things have arrived. I thought you might like to change.”

“Oh!” Pansy replied, glancing down at her current attire. “Yes, I suppose I should.”

“I don’t suppose,” Harry interrupted, “that Lord Parkinson thought to send over Miss Parkinson’s riding clothes?”

“I believe so, My Lord,” the maid replied. “Do you wish to ride?”

“How about it?” Harry turned to her.

“I shouldn’t like to make Daisy run me two baths in one day,” Pansy replied.

“Nothing strenuous, I promise,” Harry replied with a grin. “Just a tour of the estate.”

“I suppose,” Pansy agreed, “as long as the weather holds up.” She added with a glance to the window.

“Wonderful!” Harry clapped his hands together. “Daisy, could you help Miss Parkinson get changed please? I’ll send word to the stables to ready the horses and meet you on the lawn in half an hour or so.”

“I’ll ride Noir,” Pansy told him as she stood to leave. “So long as he’s okay to go out again after the ride over this morning.”

“Of course,” Harry replied with a nod, and gestured for her to exit the drawing room ahead of him.

 

Daisy showed Pansy back to the same room she had bathed in that morning where the clothes her father had sent over had been brought up and a couple of housemaids were unpacking them.

“Could you dig out Miss Parkinson’s riding habit please Ethel?” Daisy asked one of them.

“Of course,” Ethel replied.

Daisy helped Pansy out of the pale blue dress and into her white blouse, dark green skirt and matching buttoned jacket. She then braided Pansy’s dark hair, pinning it in coils around her head and tied the ribbons on her hat under her hair to hide them.

“Thank you, Daisy.” Pansy said, admiring her reflection in the dressing table mirror.

“Is there anything else that you need, Madam?” Daisy asked with a curtsy, retrieving Pansy’s riding boots and gloves for her when she told her that there wasn’t.

 

Pansy met Harry on the front lawn where he stood chatting amiably with a stable hand.

“Ah, finally!” He greeted her as the stable hand passed her Noir’s reins.

“I’m not  _that_ late.” Pansy rolled her eyes at him.

“No, I suppose not,” Harry replied, swinging up into his saddle. “Just the right amount.” Pansy could’ve sworn he’d winked at her.

She followed suit, seating herself securely on Noir’s back.

Once he was sure they were safely mounted, the stable hand bowed respectfully and headed back to the stables.

“So,” Pansy rounded on Harry, “where to?”

Noir was skittish beneath her, eager to get going. Harry eyed the horse uneasily.

“Are you sure he’s safe?” He asked, his brow furrowing, “He looks ready to throw you off any second.”

“Noir wouldn’t,” Pansy reassured him, giving the horse’s neck a pat. “He’s perfectly safe.”

This wasn’t strictly true; when her father had bought Noir a little over a year and a half ago he had thrown her off countless times whilst he was being broken in. Her father had tried to insist that she let a stable hand do the job but, if possible, Pansy had been even more stubborn at seventeen than she was now at nineteen. Her actions had paid off, however. Pansy had sustained no worse injury than a sprained ankle and several bruises, and Noir hadn’t thrown her since. He could be a handful, but not for Pansy.

They headed away from the house at a walk, letting their horses warm up and enjoying the sunlight that the heavy rain had given way to. When Pansy thought Noir was about to burst with excitement, she urged him into a trot and Harry followed suit moments later.

 

For a while they rode in silence but eventually slowed as they skirted the trees and Harry spoke.

“I hope we didn’t bore you today,” he said, “leaving you stranded alone so that we could go and work.”

“Oh not at all,” Pansy replied. “I am intruding, after all.”

“A welcome intrusion I assure you.”

Pansy laughed, “That’s not what you would’ve said this morning.”

“I suppose I am wiser in my old age.” Harry said with a grin, the corners of his bright green eyes creased in a rather lovely manner when he smiled, Pansy thought.

Pansy laughed, “I admire your ability to admit your faults, My Lord.”

“That’s good to know.” Harry returned, “I thought you rather stuck-up when I met you on Saturday evening.”

Pansy considered her response but eventually chose to stay quiet.

“What were you reading this morning?” Harry continued.

“Jane Eyre,” she replied, tugging Noir away from where he threatened to stray into the forest. “It’s my favourite.”

“I haven’t read it, what is it about?” Harry asked.

“My father gave me a copy a while ago. Although, he wasn’t sure it was appropriate for me to read such a controversial novel.”

Harry laughed in response, spurring his horse on with his heels.

“It’s about a woman trying to figure out what she should do, what the correct path for her is.” Pansy paused, “Jane finds love in someone who is not suitable for her. When she does find someone suitable, whom she does not love, she’s not sure what she should do.” She paused again. “It’s about responsibility; Jane has to decide whether to follow her heart or her duty.”

“That sounds rather disheartening.” Harry replied with a frown.

“There are worse things than duty,” Pansy mused, glancing over at Harry, realising she’d put a damper on the mood she continued. “It’s a wonderful book,” she assured him, “and quite funny, I promise.”

“I suppose I shall have to take your word for it,” Harry replied, giving his horse another small kick.

 

♦

 

They had separated upon their return to Grimmauld Manor until they met again in the drawing room before dinner. Astoria had felt strong enough to come down, but they were all dressed more casually than was usual, at least for Pansy and Astoria.

 

“Pardon me, Sir,” the butler interrupted as Pansy and Harry told Astoria and Ron about their ride.

“A letter for you.” The butler offered Ron the letter and letter opener he held on a small tray, Ron took them, opened the letter and replaced the opener and the butler retreated.

“It’s from Ginny!” Ron exclaimed; Pansy didn’t miss how Harry’s gaze shot to him.

“What does she say?” he asked.

“She, Fred and George shall be visiting for a while. They’ll arrive tomorrow morning.”

Pansy concealed her shock that this girl was informing Ron that she would be visiting rather than asking Harry, the closest relation to the Lord of the house currently residing there, for permission and instead asked, “Who is this?”

“Ginny is my younger sister,” Ron replied with a smile, “and Fred and George are two of my older brothers.”

“Oh, how lovely!” Astoria exclaimed. “I hope I won’t be too ill to meet them.”

Ron reached across and squeezed her hand, “They’ll love you.” he reassured her, “Ill or not.”

 

After dinner and a few games of cards in the drawing room Astoria excused herself, blaming tiredness, and Pansy followed suit.

“What time will the Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley be arriving tomorrow?” Pansy asked, dusting off her skirts.

“Before luncheon,” Ron replied as he bid Astoria goodnight.

“I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” Pansy bid the boys farewell and she and Astoria left the drawing room and headed toward their rooms.

“Did you find it rather odd that Miss Weasley  _told_ Ron she was coming instead of asking Harry?” Pansy asked cautiously.

“I suppose so,” Astoria agreed before saying, “but it doesn’t seem to have struck them as rude, they seem a lot less formal than us.”

Pansy considered pointing out that this may be because the Weasley family only held a baronetcy, but thought better of it; Astoria wouldn’t appreciate the snobbery.

“Well,” she started, “I hope you at least  _asked_  Harry if we could visit.”

“Of course!” Astoria replied.

“I’m sure he wasn’t too pleased that I would be your chaperone,” Pansy joked.

“On the contrary,” Astoria replied, as they reached her bedroom door. “He was the one who suggested it. Goodnight.” She smiled and then was gone, leaving Pansy utterly confused in the corridor.

 

Shaking off her confusion, Pansy continued down the corridor to the room she would be sleeping in, Daisy was waiting for her when she arrived and helped her get ready for bed in near silence.

“I hear some of Mr Weasley’s siblings will be coming to stay?” Daisy asked Pansy as she plaited her hair before continuing, “Is that true, Madam?”

“Yes,” Pansy replied, massaging cream onto her hands. “They’ll be arriving tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, how lovely!” Daisy smiled and said, “Mr. Weasley’s brothers and sister are all so kind.”

“I’m sure they are.” Pansy smiled as Daisy finished tying her braid. “That will be all Daisy, thank you.”

“Goodnight Madam.”

 

After Daisy had left, Pansy sat at the dressing table for a few more minutes, lost in her thoughts. She came to her senses a few minutes later, blew out the candle placed on the dressing table, and clambered silently into the large double bed. She snuffed the candle on the bedside table as well before laying down, for she supposed she had better get a good night’s rest if Ron’s brothers and sister were arriving the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [join me](http://puddifoots.tumblr.com/)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rewritten the previous two chapters, however, I haven't made any major plot changes so there's no necessity to re-read unless you want to. I have made Harry an Earl rather than a Baron, however.  
> I have also finally established a time period for this fic (1840s/Victorian era) so now perhaps it will actually make some semblance of sense.
> 
> Here comes trouble, or, in other words, Ginny. I tried not to make Ginny the resident bad guy who I just shit on and still keep her as a well-rounded character, but she and Pansy definitely don't get on and there will be Ginny bashing in this fic from now on so proceed with caution.
> 
> I've made Ginny two years younger than Ron instead of one and a year younger than Astoria who is a year younger than all our other main characters.
> 
> Thank you [Mara](https://herbologi.tumblr.com) for editing for me!

Wednesday morning dawned clear and bright with the promise of a glorious summers day, and with it, the knowledge of Ron's visiting brothers and sister. Pansy found herself awake early, settled in the window seat looking out into the fresh light of the morning.

Dressing for the day ahead turned out to be far more challenging than Pansy had anticipated; she wanted to look presentable, but at the same time she didn't want to seem as though she was flaunting her wealth – Ron and Harry seemed far more laid back than Pansy and Astoria were used to. Eventually, she settled on a mauve dress with sleeves that ended at her elbows, its simple design offsetting the rich silk and obviously skilled tailoring that had gone into the gown.

 

Pansy descended for breakfast and found only Ron in the dining room flicking through the day's newspaper.

"Good morning," He greeted her, setting down his coffee cup and smiling. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Well, thank you," Pansy replied with a gracious smile, seating herself to his right and thanking the footman who poured her a cup of tea. "Is it just the two of us this morning?"

"Astoria's still in bed I'm afraid. We're hoping she'll be well enough to join us for luncheon, however. Harry should be coming down, but perhaps he's still gussying himself up for Ginny." He said this last part with a chuckle.

"Your sister and Lord Potter get along well then?" Pansy asked him.

"Yes, quite well, although I'm sure they don't that think I've noticed that." He added with a conspiratorial grin.

Pansy managed a weak smile and sipped her tea instead of responding.

 

After breakfast, for which Harry did eventually materialise, Pansy ventured upstairs to see Astoria. She was still in bed, but sitting up with the curtains drawn open and a book in her hands.

"You're looking much better today." Pansy greeted her, settling in the armchair beside her bed.

"I feel better," Astoria replied, setting down her book and smiling. "I wanted to come down for breakfast but Ron thought it better that I conserve my energy."

"Mr Weasley was here?" Pansy asked, alarmed.

"Don't be silly." Astoria laughed at Pansy's obvious distress, "He spoke to Gretel and they agreed I will stay in bed until luncheon."

"Well then." Pansy grinned, "We'll have to make the most of your freedom. It's looking like it'll be a magnificent day, perhaps we can take tea on the lawn this afternoon."

"Oh, that would be lovely." Astoria agreed, "Are Ron's siblings here yet?"

"Not as far as I know." Pansy replied, "What are you going to wear?"

"Well, I assume a dress," Astoria replied, laughing when Pansy rolled her eyes. "Really Pansy, I don't know what you're getting yourself so worked up about."

"Whatever do you mean?" Pansy asked, busying herself smoothing down the bed sheets.

"This is the most respectable I've seen you look in years."

"I'm respectable!" Pansy protested, forgetting to feign interest in the linens.

"I know you are darling." Astoria soothed, "But you quite have a knack for making people believe otherwise."

 

Pansy frowned at this; apart from Astoria, she was probably the most respectable of all her friends. Daphne and Cormac had already consummated their marriage, despite the fact it would not take place until the end of the summer, Millicent and Padma Patil were definitely engaging in more than just kissing, albeit nobody paid them much mind since they were both women, and Pansy had only heard a fraction of what Draco, Blaise and Theo got up to at university, but she knew it was far from respectable.

 

Pansy and Astoria whiled away the morning together, Astoria's book lay forgotten amongst the sheets as the two girls talked and laughed. Ron knocked on the door just before noon and informed Pansy that his siblings' arrival was imminent and if Astoria wished to join them for luncheon she ought to ring for a maid to run a bath.

Astoria did just that, and Pansy departed on Ron's arm to greet his siblings upon their arrival.

 

Harry was already in the entrance hall when Ron and Pansy arrived and, followed by the butler and two footmen, they stepped outside to await the arrival of Ron's sister and two of his brothers.

A carriage pulled into the driveway only minutes later and as it pulled up to the house, Pansy realised a ginger-haired girl was hanging out of the window. Ron and Harry's faces both broke into grins upon seeing the girl, who retreated only briefly to allow the footman to open the carriage door for her, before bursting out in a whirlwind of skirts and ginger hair and throwing herself at her brother. Two older boys followed her out, it was with a shock that Pansy realised they were twins.

Ginny had released Ron and embraced Harry and now turned to Pansy.

"This must be the wonderful Miss Greengrass you've told me so much about." She said to Ron with a smile in Pansy's direction.

"Lady." Pansy corrected.

"Pardon?" Ginny answered.

"Lady Astoria, not Miss Greengrass. And no, I am not her." Pansy saw Ginny's sneer before she managed to cover it with a polite smile.

"Miss Pansy Parkinson." She introduced herself, "You must be Miss Weasley – Ron was so excited to have you to visit."

"Yes, and Harry too I gather," Ginny replied archly.

"Of course," Pansy replied with a saccharine smile. "Ron, won't you introduce me to your brothers?" She asked turning away from Ginny in a dismissal.

"Of course," Ron said, taking Pansy's arm, not recognising the animosity between her and his sister.

"This is Fred." He said, gesturing the brother on the left, who took Pansy's hand and kissed it.

"And this is George."

The brother on the right repeated the action.

"Fred, George, this is Miss Pansy Parkinson." Ron continued, and Pansy dropped into a polite curtsey.

"Ron did not tell me that you were twins," Pansy told them, "it was quite a shock to see you both climb down from the carriage."

"What?" Fred replied, looking shocked, "He didn't tell us that we were twins either, Ron how could you?"

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled at his brother's antics. "Shall we go in? I assume you'll want to rest and wash before luncheon."

"Rather." George agreed, "What is it about travelling that makes one feel so grimy?"

Two footmen appeared in order to escort the twins to their rooms; Ginny had managed to rope Harry into showing her to hers, Pansy tried not to think what else she might rope him into, while Ron and Pansy retired to the drawing room to wait for their meal.

 

♦

 

Harry did not reappear until luncheon, to which he arrived with Ginny on his arm. Ron excused himself to go and fetch Astoria and, as he left the room, the twins arrived.

Harry muttered something to Ginny as they arrived and moved to greet them, "How are you settling in?" he asked them, clapping them both on the back and sharing grins.

"Well, you've got yourself a nice place here Potter," George replied, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Well it's Sirius' really but I am technically his heir since he's my godfather and none of his close family members are men."

"You can't really wait for him to snuff it though can you?" George continued, "Will you go back to Godric's Hollow?"

Pansy was shocked at how brazenly George talked about Sirius' potential death, but Harry just laughed.

"I'm not sure, it is a lovely estate but all my friends and family are closer to town. I may just buy a place around here."

"You've got plenty of time to decide though, right mate?" George asked, with a not so subtle glance towards Ginny, who, like Pansy, was pretending not to be listening.

"Oh, buckets," Harry replied good-naturedly.

At this moment Ron returned with Astoria and introductions were made before they sat down to eat.

 

Fred and George seemed interested in getting to know the girl Ron had taken a fancy to, and Ginny appeared to in equal parts interested and determined to ignore Pansy, and thus Pansy found herself on the edge of the conversation during luncheon, most of which revolved around Astoria's family and home life.

 

"My sister is engaged to The Duke of Argyll, their wedding is at the end of the summer."

"Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yes, you know him?"

"Not really, I've made his acquaintance. Does that mean she'll be moving to Scotland in the autumn?" Harry replied.

"Obviously Inveraray Castle is the family's main seat, but the Duke spends much of his time in the south, so we won't miss her too much. Of course Harry, you and Ron must come to the wedding, the three of you as well if you are in the south." Astoria added turning to Ginny and the twins. "Pansy and I are bridesmaids."

"You're still a maid then?" Ginny asked Pansy with a smile.

"I haven't found anybody worthy of changing that yet. Have you come out yourself?" She replied innocently.

"Last year." Ginny replied, "I am only a year younger than Astoria."

"Really?" Pansy asked, feigning shock, "My apologies, I didn't realise."

"I'm sure," Ginny replied with a tight smile.

 

After luncheon Ron and Astoria decided to take a walk around the estate, the twins declined to join them but Ginny seemed keen to get out of the house and jumped at the chance, linking her arm through Astoria's and practically dragging her from the dining room.

Harry glanced at Pansy before excusing himself, claiming he had business to attend to before tea.

"I too have business to attend to," Fred said, throwing a meaningful look at George that only Pansy saw.

"I guess that means you're stuck with me." George grinned, tossing his napkin carelessly on the table and offering her his hand.

Pansy eyed him warily for a moment before allowing him to help her up and tuck her hand into the crook of his arm.

 

"My sister doesn't like you," he said as he led her from the dining room. Pansy wondered vaguely where they were going.

"Yes, I've noticed," she replied.

"Nobody else seems to," he said. They were silent for a moment then he spoke again, "She's always been rather possessive."

Pansy didn't have to ask what he meant by this, "And Lord Potter is her possession?" She asked.

"I think she'd like him to be."

"And what of Lord Potter?"

"Harry's always been more difficult to read." George said, "He's fond of Ginny, certainly, but I'm not sure if it's in the way she wishes he were."

Pansy thought this conversation may be heading in a direction with which she was not entirely comfortable, she didn't want George to think she was interested in how fond Harry was or was not of Ginny, and she didn't like to talk of others’ personal lives behind their backs so she changed the subject.

"And what is it you do Mr Weasley?"

George grinned at the obvious change of topic, "Are you always this proper?" He asked.

When Pansy frowned he continued.

"Do you ever have fun?"

Pansy sniffed, "Perhaps not all people find gossiping about your little sister's love life such fun."

"Ah," George replied, his eyes twinkling, "but we are not gossiping about my little sister's love life, we're gossiping about yours."

"I fail to see what your sisters relationship to Lord Potter has to do with my love life, Mr Weasley."

"I'm sure," George replied with a knowing grin.

 

Pansy decided that George might be a little too insightful for her liking, and was glad when Ron, Astoria, and Ginny returned from their walk, and the five of them retired to the drawing room until tea.

Astoria took up an embroidery hoop and, beside her, Ginny flipped restlessly through a book. Ron and Pansy settled on a sofa opposite the two girls and talked quietly as not to disturb them, George sat in an armchair in the corner and observed the four as though he were watching an incredibly entertaining play.

"I thought perhaps we could take tea on the grounds today," Pansy suggested to Ron, wishing George would not stare at them so.

"What a wonderful idea!" Ron replied, glancing towards the large windows and expanse of brightly lit lawn beyond them. "It's the perfect weather for it."

Ginny rustled the pages of her book loudly.

 

Fred joined the group a little later and set to writing letters at the ornate writing desk facing the large windows and after only a couple more minutes Ginny grew tired of her book. She tossed it down on the low wooden side table with a sigh and turned to Astoria, whose head was bent over her embroidery hoop in intense concentration.

"Won't you take a turn around the room with me Astoria?" Ginny asked.

"Pardon?" Astoria looked up from her needlework, clearly not having heard what Ginny had asked her.

"Astoria seems most absorbed in her needlepoint," Pansy said, setting aside her own embroidery, which she had taken up purely for something to do with her hands. "I myself am feeling a little restless. Let us walk together and leave Astoria to her embroidery."

Pansy smoothed her skirts before linking Ginny's arm in her own and the two set off around the room arm in arm.

"So, Miss Weasley, what do you do with yourself whilst you're at home?" Pansy asked, "You don't seem like the sort who enjoys being cooped up indoors."

"Well, with six brothers I rarely am."

"Do all of your brothers still live at home?"

"My eldest is married and lives in Cornwall, although obviously, he will inherit the family home. The third eldest is also married and lives in Kent with his wife, they have recently had a daughter."

"Oh, how delightful!" Perhaps it was because she was an only child, but Pansy had always been fond of children. "What is she called?"

"Annabelle."

"Loveable," Pansy said with a smile.

"Pardon?" Ginny asked, confused. But before Pansy could elaborate, the large wooden doors to the drawing room opened and Harry entered.

Ginny had dropped Pansy's arm to better turn towards the doors and now ignored her completely as she beamed at the newcomer. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "Walk with us?"

"Oh, no." Harry waved off the invitation and joined Ron on the sofa Pansy had vacated. "I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Yes," Ginny said, shooting a smile at Pansy. "Although, perhaps I have had my fill of walking. I don't want to tire myself."

"Of course," Pansy replied with a smile, and the two girls returned to their seats.

 

♦

 

The good weather held up into the afternoon and, thus, the group did take their tea on the lawn, as Pansy had suggested. A beautiful table was set up overlooking the grounds laden with sandwiches, cakes and pastries, and two large steaming pots of tea. With the help of Daisy, Pansy had added a beautiful straw hat adorned with flowers to her ensemble to protect her from the wicked sun. Astoria had opted for a parasol, which seemed impractical to Pansy; but then, Astoria had never browned in the sun quite so easily as Pansy did.

 

Tea started off rather civilised, with the men pouring tea for the ladies and minuscule plates of sandwiches being offered around. It didn't last long, however, as one of the twins procured a football from somewhere and the boys divested themselves of their jackets and rolled up their shirtsleeves. It wasn't long into the game before Ginny tired of watching, the cups and saucers on the table clattered as she stood, and she hiked up her skirts and joined the game without a care in the world.

Shortly after Ron made his way over to where Pansy and Astoria were still sitting. "Come join us!" He coaxed, holding a hand out to Astoria.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly!" She replied, "I don't know the first thing about playing football."

"I'll teach you," Ron promised, pulling her to her feet. "And you Pansy?" He asked once he had succeeded in recruiting Astoria.

"Oh, no. Thank you." Pansy refused with a polite smile, "If I join you'll be an odd number again."

"That's no matter," Ron replied. "We can tie the twins' legs together and count them as one person."

Pansy laughed but refused again, truthfully she would have liked to let loose and join in the fun but, like Astoria, she didn't have the faintest idea of how to play football and wasn't keen to embarrass herself in front of so many people who already seemed to hold her in such contempt.

 

Watching them, Pansy was suddenly reminded of a feeling she knew all too well. Ron held Astoria's hand as she stumbled and laughed, the twins were arguing with Ginny about whether or not they had an advantage due to their ‘twin brains', whilst Harry watched on smiling. Pansy remembered endless days alone in the nursery, with only Nanny to keep her company, the deep pit that opened up in her stomach whenever she watched all her friends dance at balls whilst she stood alone on the sidelines trying to look above it all.

"Edward?" Pansy called, as she set down her teacup.

"Yes, Madam?" One of the footmen stepped forward with a bow.

"I would appreciate it if you would arrange a carriage to take me home after tea. And see to it that my horse is delivered to me."

"Of course, Madam." Edward bowed again before heading towards the house.

Astoria returned a few minutes later, flushed and grinning, grass stains on the hem of her skirt.

"I don't think I'm very good at football," she confessed, falling into the seat beside Pansy fanning herself.

"On the contrary, I think you're a natural." Pansy smiled.

Astoria laughed, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Pansy replied. "I am going to go home after tea, however."

"Why?" Astoria asked, her face falling.

"You don't need me here to chaperone now that Ginny is here to keep an eye on you. Besides, you know how I hate to leave Papa alone for longer than I have to."

Astoria smiled gently, "You're so good to your dear father."

Pansy smiled, she privately thought she and her father were quite similar – Robert had never remarried after Pansy's mother had died, and although he went about his life in the same manner as when she had been alive, Pansy thought that he had never quite been the same.

"Astoria!" Ginny called, "The boys think that they can beat us!"

"Not a chance!" Astoria called back, laughing. "I'll call on you once I return home." She added, giving Pansy's hand a squeeze.

"Of course," Pansy replied. "I expect to be told everything," she said, throwing a meaningful look towards Ron, which caused Astoria to blush.

Astoria headed over to Ginny, pausing only briefly to squeeze Ron's hand and mutter something to him with a glance in Pansy's direction.

A minute or two later Ron rejoined Pansy at the tea table.

"Astoria tells me you're leaving before dinner," he said. He didn't sound sympathetic as such, but his voice held understanding tones that, for once, Pansy appreciated rather than reviled.

"Yes," she replied. "My father will be wanting me home."

"I hope you will allow me to call on you at some time?" Ron asked, with an affectionate smile towards the rowdy football game.

He smiled when he noticed the obvious confusion on Pansy's face.

"Are we not friends, Miss Parkinson?" He asked.

It was a strange realisation to Pansy that they were indeed friends. "Of course," she replied. "You must pay us a visit."

 

Ron did not return to the football game and, eventually, even Ginny tired of the sport and the seven teenagers made their way back into the house. The news of Pansy's departure was met with polite disappointment and the remaining occupants of the house saw her off before returning indoors to change for dinner.

 

Pansy herself arrived home as the dinner gong rang and proceeded straight to her bedroom to change for the meal. Her father seemed unsurprised to see her at dinner – clearly, a servant had informed him of Pansy's return home – and asked her about her stay at Grimmauld Manor.

"It was perfectly pleasant," Pansy told him. "We must have Mr Weasley for dinner, I think that you would like him."

"Your cousin is coming to stay with us," her father replied.

"Pardon?" Pansy asked, flustered at the abrupt change of subject. "My cousin?"

"Yes," Robert replied. "A Mr Gavreau."

"Who will inherit the estate?" Pansy asked in an even tone.

"The very same." Her father confirmed, "He will be arriving within the week. I expect that you will be able to entertain him?"

"Of course," Pansy replied with a tight smile.

The loneliness that had struck her so suddenly at Grimmauld Manor, along with the news that she was expected to entertain her usurper left Pansy in a foul mood, which continued throughout dinner.

Once the dessert plates had been cleared, Robert excused himself to his study accompanied by two fingers of whiskey and a cigar. Pansy summoned a maid to fetch her wrap and exited the house through the back French doors onto the terrace.

Despite their proximity to the city, the night sky was clear – darkness having fallen whilst they had been eating – and a deep violet sky stretched before Pansy, interspersed with the constellations she had learned as a child.

Pansy followed the steps down from the raised terrace to the lawn, damp with late evening dew, and seated herself on a bench backing the raised stone structure. She felt exceedingly hollow, as though her entire chest was empty and cavernous.

She felt both very old and very young at the same time, burdened by such a childish loneliness but knowing, at the same time, that she had plenty of friends who loved her dearly. She gazed across the lawn, although she could only make out the outlines of the trees in the distance, and made no move to wipe away the tears as they slipped down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always [join me](https://puddifoots.tumblr.com)
> 
> I can't really say how long chapter four will be as I haven't even begun to think about it yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally got this did, it actually didn't take that long to write but life is super busy at the moment. Thank you to those who read through this for me & especially Shelly who wrote the last little bit when I just wanted it to be over.

Saturday morning found Pansy in the morning room with a book and a tea tray. She had not yet heard from Astoria and assumed her to still be at Grimmauld Manor with Ron and his siblings. A knock at the door interrupted this train of thought and Rupert, a footman, entered the room with a calling card on a tray.

“Lady Daphne Greengrass is here for you Madam,” he said, presenting Pansy with Daphne’s calling card, one corner quirked upwards.

Pansy took the card, smoothing the corner flat. “Very good, show her in Rupert. And please have a fresh pot of tea sent up for us.”

“Of course, Madam,” Rupert replied with a bow, before retreating. He returned a minute later escorting Daphne, who greeted Pansy with a wide smile, and exited the room once again.

“I trust you are well?” Daphne asked Pansy, once Rupert had left and the two girls had embraced.

“Very well, thank you. How are the wedding preparations going?” Pansy replied, seating herself on the ornate loveseat and signalling Daphne to sit also.

“There seems to be so much to do,” Daphne replied, “I am in endless fittings for my trousseau. Which reminds me, we will need to have another fitting for the bridal attendants dresses soon.”

“Just send word and I shall attend to you.” Pansy joked with a smile.

Daphne’s responding smile slipped quickly from her face. “I’m afraid this is not only a social call,” she confided, “I am concerned about Astoria.”

The issue was halted whilst Rupert re-entered the room with a fresh tea tray and whisked the previous away.

“You were at Grimmauld Manor with her and Mr Weasley, do you think her much attached to him?” Daphne continued, once the pair were alone again.

Pansy caught her bottom lip between the teeth, to confess to Daphne that she thought Astoria very much enamoured with Ron, and he with her, seemed like a betrayal, but she didn’t want to lie to Daphne either.

“Pansy you know it is not appropriate.” Daphne continued gently when Pansy made no response.

“He’s the son of a baronet.” Pansy protested, although she knew it was feeble.

“The sixth son.” Daphne almost scoffed. “Astoria is the daughter of an _Earl_ , her sister is marrying a Duke; she cannot stoop so low. He is to inherit nothing – no title, no land, barely any money.”

“I suppose not.” Pansy replied stiffly, “So what is the effect of this visit?”

“ _Surely_ we can come up with someone better for her.” Daphne’s voice held a note of pleading.

“Better for her social standing, I’m sure. But better for _her_ , someone who will make her happier? Cherish her better? We cannot be so cruel, Daphne, as to think that we know what is best for her.”

“You were my friend first, Pansy.” The pleading in her voice replaced with accusation.

“And I am still. Please do not ask me to choose between you and your sister.”

“I can see it is a battle I would not win,” Daphne replied shortly, standing abruptly. “Please excuse me, I have much to do.”

Pansy stood as well and took Daphne’s hand. “You _are_ my friend Daphne, and I love you, but I will not be your accomplice in this.”

Daphne left without replying.

 

A letter from Astoria reached Pansy mere hours after Daphne had quit the house.

_Dear Pansy,_

_I have returned home, much to my parents’ pleasure, as they do not approve of Ron – as I’m sure you can imagine. Truthfully, I would have liked to remain at Grimmauld Manor longer but the doctor proclaimed me well enough to travel and Ginny and the twins are returning to Devon tomorrow so I took my leave this afternoon._

_I do not think I could ever tire of a man as agreeable as Ron. We have spent plenty of time in each other’s company in the past days, more I’m sure_ than _many couples have before they become engaged, and yet with each minute I only find myself longing to spend yet more time with him._

 _A few weeks_ aago _, I could never have imagined such happiness, I seem to be positively overflowing with it! It is dampened only by my parents’ discontent. Daphne is hardly better, I never thought her such a snob. I hope you, Pansy, are on my side. I feel I need someone to be on my team through all of this._

_With loving affection,_

_Astoria_

 

Pansy folded the letter after reading it twice, if she hadn’t already known it she definitely did now; Astoria was well and truly in love with Ron Weasley.

♦

For the second time that day Pansy’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, she was in the drawing room writing a response to Astoria when one of the maids, Helen, entered the room.

“Pardon Madam.” She curtsied, “Your father wishes me to remind you that your cousin will be joining you for dinner this evening.”

“Is he already arrived?” Pansy asked – she had been so wrapped up in Ron and Astoria’s troubles that she had completely forgotten that she had her own troubles brewing.

“Not yet, Madam, we are expecting him later this afternoon. You will not be expected to greet him as your father himself is not home.”

“Thank you, Helen. I shall take tea in here if it is just me.”

“Of course, Madam.” Helen retreated with a curtsy and scurried off to inform the cook.

 

Finishing her response to Astoria, Pansy subsequently wrote letters to Ron and Draco, itching for something to do other than just sit and wait for time to pass. She took tea alone – a ritual she was becoming practised in – and was just retiring to her room to change for dinner, the gong having not yet rung, when her father returned from his errands.

“Papa!” Pansy greeted him happily with a kiss on the cheek. “How was your day?”

“Wonderful, thank you, darling. Is he here?” This directed at the butler, Fletcher, whom Robert was handing his hat to as he spoke.

“Yes my lord, he is safely installed in the bachelor wing,” Fletcher replied, taking his great coat as well.

“I should meet him before dinner.” Robert said, “Have you seen him yet Pansy?”

“Not yet papa. Should I come with you?”

“No need, much better you meet him at dinner.”

“I was just heading up to change,” Pansy said.

“I won’t keep you.” Robert waved her on and Pansy started up the stairs towards her bedroom.

 

Ingrid helped Pansy dress for dinner in a deep blue dress with gold brocade accents, her hair firmly pinned to her head in elaborate curls.

“It will be nice for you to have another young person around the house, Madam.”

Pansy made a noise of assent but wasn’t convinced she would enjoy her cousin’s stay in the slightest.

 

Pansy’s father and the dreaded cousin were already in the drawing room when Pansy descended for dinner. They stood as she entered and the first thing that struck Pansy was that the cousin wasn’t as young as she had expected. He must have been around five and thirty years old, younger than Pansy’s father but by no means _young_.

“Pansy,” Robert started, stepping forward to make the introductions. “This is your cousin Mr Edgar Gavreau. Mr Gavreau, this is my daughter Miss Parkinson.”

“Mr Gavreau, a pleasure to meet you.” Pansy smiled, inclining her head.

He stepped forward to kiss her hand, “Miss Parkinson, I hope you will forgive me for the intrusion.”

“It is not my home for you to intrude upon.” Pansy couldn’t resist the barb but her face remained polite and impassive.

“Shall we?” Her father said, shooting Pansy a warning glare and ushering them through to the dining room.

They sat and Pansy removed her gloves and placed her napkin in her lap. The soup course was served, green pea soup, and her father began the conversation.

“So, Mr Gavreau, I understand you work in banking?” Pansy’s father asked. Pansy didn’t miss how Mr Gavreau watched her take a sip of her soup before taking his own.

“Yes,” Mr Gavreau replied. “You understand, of course, that it is only a temporary solution.”

Pansy took a sip of her champagne. “Oh, what are your future plans then?” She inquired, eyeing him.

“Well…” Mr Gavreau flushed an ugly shade of red, “Of course, I shall be master of Crescentfield one day. It is not seemly for a gentleman to work.”

“You may be,” Pansy replied shortly. He was barely ten years younger than her father.

“It is not redundant for a gentleman to know something of a trade.” Robert interrupted before Pansy could continue further.

“Indeed not,” Pansy paused. “Were he a gentleman.”

Mr Gavreau took a mouthful of his soup and didn’t respond.

 

It wasn’t until Mr Gavreau had finished his soup that he addressed Pansy once again, “So, Miss Parkinson, you’ve asked after my future plans, it seems only fitting that I return the favour. What is it that you expect from your life?”

Pansy pursed her lips, not liking the question. “I expect a great deal from my life, none of which, I’m sure, is your concern as it shall not affect the estate.” It was unspoken here that should Pansy marry outside of her peers and have a son before Mr Gavreau took hold of Crescentfield that her child should replace him as heir.

“What Pansy means, of course, is that she hopes for nothing other than a suitable marriage to someone who will be able to provide for her,” Robert said with a forced smile.

“As any young woman would hope, I expect. Especially as Miss Parkinson will not inherit Crescentfield should you pass, My Lord. Of course, I would never be so callous as to turn her out but one cannot be expected to take in every old maid in the county.”

Neither Pansy nor Robert had anything to say in response to this.

Mr Gavreau however, was not put off. “Unless, of course, she were to marry the future Master of Crescentfield,” he added with a chuckle, but any supposed humour within the statement was lost to Pansy.

“Is that a proposal, Mr Gavreau?” Pansy’s glare was ice-cold and her voice measured.

“No, Miss Parkinson, it was not.” Mr Gavreau watched her reaction carefully but her expression remained unchanged. “It was merely a joke. You must be able to take a joke, mustn’t you, Miss Parkinson?”

“If a joke were funny, Mr Gavreau, I would surely laugh,” Pansy replied calmly, dabbing her napkin at her mouth.

“Well, it is well known that the fairer sex are not as humorous as their male counterparts. Is it not, Lord Parkinson?” Mr Gavreau blustered, turned to his uncle for support.

“I’m sure such ladies are at a disadvantage due to their sheltered upbringing,” Robert replied, signalling Fletcher to bring in the fish course, without waiting to hear a response from Mr Gavreau.

 

“You saw Lady Daphne today?” Robert asked Pansy once the fish course had been cleared and a fine claret poured to compliment the venison.

“Yes, she called on me this morning. Lady Astoria has returned from Grimmauld Manor.”

“She was there unaccompanied?” Robert asked, taking a sip of wine.

“Of course not, Mr Weasley’s sister was also present. You must meet Mr Weasley, I believe you would like him.” Pansy replied.

“You will meet all of Pansy’s friends at church tomorrow morning.” Robert told Mr Gavreau, “And I’m sure Pansy will have them over for tea next week so that you may meet them properly.”

“I should be happy to ingratiate myself with Miss Parkinson’s friends.” Mr Gavreau replied, with a tone in his voice that implied he was not at all interested in earning their merit.

“They are the most suitable of companions for her,” Robert replied.

Pansy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and poured herself another glass of wine, earning herself her second warning look of the evening.

 

By the end of the meal Pansy knew enough of her cousin’s character to know that she thoroughly disliked him. Mr Gavreau either did not notice Pansy’s contempt towards him, or otherwise did not care. She retired directly after dinner, not wishing to spend any longer than she had to in her cousin's company. He kissed her hand, complimenting her in the most exalted manner and wishing her the sweetest of dreams. Pansy refrained from wiping her hand on her skirts and departed as speedily as propriety would allow.

 

♦

 

Pansy descended for breakfast the next morning fully dressed in her Sunday best, a beautiful white, tiered day dress, her hair arranged elaborately, ready for her bonnet upon quitting the house. Her father was already seated at the dining table, hidden behind the paper as was usual, but Mr Gavreau was, thankfully, absent.

“Good morning, papa.” Pansy greeted her father as she sat.

“Good morning, darling,” her father replied. “Are you well this morning?”

Pansy’s spirits had indeed lifted upon seeing the dining room free of Mr Gavreau and so she told her father of this.

“I suppose I cannot deny that Mr Gavreau is not entirely what I desired in an heir.” Robert mused, “If only your mother…” He trailed off at this and took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “You will simply have to marry someone whom I can see as my own son to save me from disappointment.”

“Indeed Mr Gavreau is only a little younger than yourself, papa.” Pansy pointed out, “It may be that he never inherit Crescentfield. If he has a son you should insist that he raise him here so that we may influence him.”

Mr Gavreau did eventually appear for breakfast, only fifteen minutes before they would need to leave for church, and looking rumpled.

 

“I trust you slept well?” Pansy asked her cousin as she put on her gloves and hat in the entry hall to the large house.

“Well enough,” Mr Gavreau responded, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Hmmm.” Was the only response Pansy offered, and once the two men had donned their coats the three of them set off for church.

 

Over half the congregation was already arrived when the three entered the church and Robert led Pansy and Mr Gavreau to their usual pews. There was no socialising before the service, aside from a few ‘how do you dos’ and polite exchanges, thus the three were quickly seated and, not long after, the sermon began.

 

After church, people would often gather in the churchyard to socialise. Everyone attended church regularly; therefore anybody you wanted to meet with could surely be found there.

“Pansy, why don’t you introduce Mr Gavreau to your friends?” Robert suggested.

Privately Pansy thought Mr Gavreau would have more in common with her father’s circle given his age but she did not say so. “Of course.” She agreed.

 

Upon exiting the church Pansy found herself face to face with Harry Potter, Ron was only a few paces behind and his face split into a grin at the sight of her.

“Ah, Lord Potter, Mr Weasley,” Pansy said. “This is my cousin Mr Edgar Gavreau. Mr Gavreau, this is Lord Harry Potter and Mr Ron Weasley.”

“Lord Potter, Mr Weasley, a pleasure I’m sure,” Mr Gavreau said with a stiff bow.

“Likewise, Mr Gavreau,” Harry nodded.

“Potter… tell me, are you of any relation to Lord Fleamont Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry replied. “He was my grandfather.”

 

“I am taking Astoria to meet my parents and wondered if you wanted to accompany us?” Ron asked Pansy, drawing her attention from Harry and Mr Gavreau’s conversation. “Harry is coming too.”

“If Lord Potter has no objections to my joining you I should love to see where you grew up,” Pansy replied. “And, in truth, I welcome the excuse to escape Mr Gavreau.” She glanced furtively over at the two men and lowered her voice.

“You do not find him agreeable?” Ron asked.

“He could be the most amiable man in all of England and I doubt I would find him agreeable given his ability to turn me out of my home whenever he pleases at my father’s passing,” Pansy replied. “That being said, he is not the most amiable man in all of England and therefore has nothing to redeem himself in his role of usurper.”

Ron laughed but his face grew serious again. “It cannot be easy to have to give up your family home to a stranger, “ he said.

“Indeed not. Although you will experience something similar, will you not?”

“Yes, though at least my brother is entirely deserving of the Burrow. I shall confess I will not like to leave it behind.”

Pansy smiled. “I must rescue Lord Potter before Mr Gavreau bores him to tears,” she said. “Write to me and we shall arrange our trip.”

“A pleasure as always,” Ron replied, kissing her hand.

 

“Mr Gavreau.” Pansy pulled her cousin’s attention from Harry, “I must introduce you to the Greengrass sisters,” she said, taking his arm and leading him towards the rest of her friends. “Their father is the Earl of Orford.”

“Everyone, this is my cousin Mr Edgar Gavreau.” Pansy introduced as they approached where the majority of her friends were gathered. “Mr Gavreau, this is Lady Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Lord Draco Malfoy, Miss Millicent Bulstrode, and Mr Blaise Zabini,” Pansy said, motioning to each as she introduced them.

The appropriate pleasantries were exchanged amongst the group; a churchyard was not the place for frivolous gossip. Mr Gavreau observed their interactions keenly and Pansy found his manner most unnerving.

“You must all join us for tea this week,” Pansy said, equally keen to spend more time with her friends and less alone with Mr Gavreau. A day and time was agreed and Pansy sought out Theo, Mr Gavreau in tow, to make introductions and invite him to join their party. He agreed he would and Pansy presently bid her friends farewell, having caught her father’s eye across the churchyard as he signalled that they should take their leave.

Pansy allowed her cousin to lead her towards the Parkinson’s carriage. Their path, however, was impeded by the arrival of Harry Potter.

“Miss Parkinson,” he said, with a formal bow.

“Lord Potter,” she replied with her own curtsey. She turned to her cousin, “Mr Gavreau, I believe Lord Potter will do me the honour of escorting me to the carriage.”

“Indeed.” Harry confirmed, and Mr Gavreau took his leave.

“You are to be joining us on our journey south, so I hear?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Pansy replied. “If my father will allow it.”

“Very well.” Harry promptly offered her his arm and said nothing further.

Pansy took it, slightly bewildered at the abrupt end to the conversation and, as promised, he escorted her to the carriage where her father and Mr Gavreau were waiting.

“Miss Parkinson.” He repeated, with another stiff bow.

“My Lord.” She inclined her head and allowed him to help her into the carriage.

He had turned away before the coachman had even spurred the horses on and the carriage pulled away amidst Pansy’s confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [join me](http://puddifoots.tumblr.com)


End file.
